libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Half-bugbear
Appearance Half-bugbears are comfortable in nearly anything. They have little issues with threadbare clothing or roughspun garments. They lack the fashion sense of their non-bugbear parents and prefer muted colors and unassuming jewelry. Demeanor Half-bugbears find themselves in an awkward life regardless of who their parent is; if they live in their non-bugbear’ssociety then they find it difficult to relate to the rest of their community. Their instinctive understanding of fear makes them appreciate it, giving them a dark sense of humor and a morbidly creative mind, but creativity needs an outlet—typically taking the form of frightening pranks or amazingly vivid and creative horror stories. However, even with those outlets sometimes it leads to an existence more akin to the bugbear’s than polite society would care for. Half-bugbears that have a bugbear for a mother grow up alone and wandering, but even these creatures aren’t predisposed towards being murderous sociopaths. Just as many of them hunger for meaningful interaction and relationships. Being completely self-sufficient by the age of 2 doesn’t eliminate their need for a mother figure or the familial desire; however, having their full growth at the age of 5 makes it difficult for others to think of them as children. Among children, however, they can be the greatest of attractions—while they understand and are able to survive on their own they don’t have the mental maturity of an adult and the children of a society that can make it past their sometimes frightening exteriors can find the ultimate sweets thief and bully detractor. To a young half-bugbear everything is a game, violence and all. Even at 2 years a life -or-death struggle against a feral animal is simply a dangerous game. This outlook really doesn’t change until they reach 10 years—old by bugbear standards. Backgrounds Half-bugbears are subconsciously aware of their heritage. They are naturally adept at exploiting fear and this fact shapes them. Some use it for good, using their knowledge of fear to liberate their fellows from fear, either by eliminating that which makes them afraid or by instilling fear in those that exploit fear for their own gain. Others use it for evil, becoming those creatures that exploit fear just like the bugbears. Adventures Half-bugbears adventure for fun. To them, every threat is just a new game that must be surpassed. Their views on problem resolution tend towards one of two views, avoidance or abrupt resolution. They enjoy skulking and horrifying enemies, usually with the skills inherent in dreads or rogues. They also like hunting, regardless of what the target is. Ranger, stalkers and the rare inquisitors seem to be fun to be around and a young half-bugbear may be swayed towards one of these roles if they encounter them. Likewise, some half-bugbears find themselves invested with magic and take to being sorcerers or oracles. Half-Bugbear Racial Traits * Ability Score Adjustments: '''+2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, -2 Wisdom: A half-bugbear is quick and frightening, but impulsive and weak-willed * '''Size: '''Medium: A half-bugbear is a medium creature and thus has no bonuses or penalties due to its size * '''Type: '''Humanoid (goblinoid): Half-bugbears are humanoids with the goblinoid subtype * '''Humanoid Heritage: At 1st level, half-bugbears must choose from the dwarf, elf, or human subtype. They gain the chosen subtype in addition to any other subtypes they possess. * Other Racial Traits * Scare Tactics: A half-bugbear has a knack for causing fear and panick. They have a +2 racial bonus on intimidate checks as well as increasing the DC of any spell or effect with the fear descriptor they use by 1. * Nightmare Assailant (Su): A half-bugbear has immunity to magical sleep and paralysis spells and effects; such effects, if used on the half-bugbear, instead target the originating being (just as if that being had targeted itself; if the originating being is not a legal target, the effect dissipates harmlessly) * Low-light Vision (Ex): A half-bugbear can see twice as far as a human in dim light * Languages: Half-bugbears begin play speaking Common and Goblin. Half-bugbears with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Abyssal, Aklo, Elven, Giant, Gnoll, Halfling, or Undercommon. Alternate Racial Traits Friendly Smile (Ex): Some half-bugbears spurn their fearsome instincts, instead focussing on being as friendly and likable as possible. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy checks and any spells or effects that charm increase their DC by 1. This replaces scare tactics Murderous Intent (Ex): A half-bugbear is naturally skilled at murdering things. They can coup de grace an enemy as a standard action. This replaces scare tactics. Favored Class Options * Barbarian: Add +1 to the barbarian’s total number of rage rounds per day. * Cleric: Increase the DC of any spell with the fear descriptor by +1/6. * Cryptic: Add +1/5 of a new cryptic insight. * Daevic: Add a +1/2 bonus to all Intimidate checks. * Dread: Add +1/3 to damage dealt with the dread’s devastating touch. * Harbinger: '''Gain a +1/4 bonus on damage rolls when using strikes from the harbinger’s dark focus disciplines. * '''Mystic: '''Add +1/4 point of animus to the mystic’s starting animus pool at the beginning of combat. * '''Ranger: Increase existing favored enemy bonuses against all humanoids by +1/6. * Rogue: Add +1/2 bonus on Perception checks to detect hidden enemies. * Stalker: '''Gain 1/4 of a new stalker art. * '''Warder: Add +1/4 of a use of armiger’s mark. * Warlord: '''Gain a +1/4 circumstance bonus on all d20 rolls made during a warlord’s gambit. * '''Wilder: Increase the wilder’s elude attack dodge bonus by +1/5. Category:Source: Bloodforge